1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for clipping or holding paper.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for clipping and holding paper are of many different shapes and varieties. Perhaps the most common is the standard steel paper clip, countless numbers of which adorn the desks of businesspeople throughout the world.
There have been meager attempts to incorporate decorative elements into such devices. Grizzard, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 44,957, shows a paper clip shaped to resemble a dollar sign. Quilty, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,971, shows a paper clip shaped like a musical clef. Lo, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 399, 875, shows a paper clip shaped to resemble a crab.
However, the decorative elements shown in Grizzard, Quilty and Lo are not separable from the paper holding portion, thus limiting the shape, size and complexity of the decorative portion. In addition, the paper clips shown in Grizzard, Quilty and Lo do not incorporate standard clips that are readily available, (hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cstock clipsxe2x80x9d), which adds to the complexity and expense of products based on these designs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paper holder which is aesthetically pleasing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a paper holder which is simple and economical to manufacture.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention through the provision of a paper holder having a stock clip (e.g., a standard steel paper clip or an alligator clip) and a separate decorative portion which is attached thereto. The decorative portion is preferably made from the same material as the stock clip and is shaped to resemble an insect or bug. Optionally, the paper holder of the present invention may include an adhesive portion which allows the paper holder to be attached to a relatively flat surface.